1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles, and more particularly to a toy vehicle having a sound system which can be connected to an existing sound source such as a portable radio and/or tape player to play a variety of actual radio transmissions or prerecorded audio tapes through the sound system of the toy vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are known toy vehicles which will produce various sounds. Most of which are provided with an I.C. chip which will produce a sound simulative of the vehicle in which it is housed. For example, the vehicle will make a sound such as an emergency vehicle siren. Other vehicles will make sounds which simulate the engine speed when driving, shifting gears, and honking the horn, etc. Airplanes and helicopters have been recently developed which will simulate the sound made when diving, climbing, or shooting.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a toy vehicle having a sound system which is releasably connected to a sound source such as a portable radio and/or tape player to play actual radio transmissions o prerecorded audio tapes. The toy vehicle will simulate the radio or tape player of an actual vehicle and will allow a child to select any type of music or recorded sounds to be reproduced on the vehicle sound system. The vehicle is provided with an audio mini-jack coupled to one or more small loudspeakers mounted in the vehicle. The portable radio and/or tape player can be clipped to the child's belt or clothing and the toy vehicle can be played with either as an ordinary toy vehicle or as a sound producing vehicle. The vehicle and sound system may be produced in connectable module form whereby the sound system module can be selectively connected to other vehicle components to produce vehicles of various configurations and designs.